


girl, they don't know your worth

by labiaphile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labiaphile/pseuds/labiaphile
Summary: lesbian angst





	girl, they don't know your worth

**Author's Note:**

> posting some shitty short fiction from my writing class when i was in uni. why? honestly don't ask me, this is just a placeholder until i can get some real stuff on here.

She said, “I feel like I could kiss the moon,” and her voice was as deep as the ocean, north pacific pleasure, electric arms stretching out above her head like the floating limbs of a jellyfish. Her shirt lifted to expose her pale stomach, and the smooth expanse of skin looked translucent in the light of the moon hanging low in the sky, but not low enough, never low enough.

I looked away. The freckles on her face looked too deliberate to be natural, the asymmetry of her face both beautiful and unnerving.

“You could,” I whispered, gravity pulling on my insides, blood pulsing through my tributaries, an earthquake in my atria. 

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

I could have kissed her. I was the moon. I stood in the sky waiting for the sun to touch me, to give light to my darkness. I wanted to be inside her, wanted to fuck her with the cock I didn’t have and I hated that it wasn’t possible. I wanted to stare at her until I died. I wanted to kiss her until her lips bled, tasting copper on my tongue. 

She asked, “Can you keep a secret?” and her breath quivered, and my groin ached, and her hair was a soft halo around my pillow, and I hated that it wasn’t possible.

“Yes,” I answered, thinking of empty pill bottles, razor blades, loose hands around a noose, a bullet to the brain, standing in front of a train, ending my life, finally ending my life, and I hated that it was possible.


End file.
